Fool's Gold
by candice5926
Summary: My first story of SasuSaku...Read and Reviews please! Accept reasonable criticizes...Dark Fiction though... Sasuke realizes how much Sakura means to him after he lost her... One Shot


**Fool's Gold**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Adrienne Pierce's Fool's Gold...but the plot is mine****.**

**SHE :**

There's many things that I've been wanted to tell you...

But there's too many things made me changed my mind...

I thought I was part of you...the way you smile...the way you frown...

I love everything about you...everywhere I go around our house...it's full of your scent lingering...

I love watching you when you're dwelling on something about us...I love seeing you working hard for us...

Until one day, I realize everything changed...

That day you brought HER into your life...

You laughter fills the room...while I was sobbing silently around the corner...

The way you've touched her...the way you've kissed her...the hands touching her...they used to be only mine.

Pyrite...this beautiful ring made from Pyrite...you said you loved watching me wearing it...and I've always keep it safe, I wear it whenever I go or whatever I do...

Then it's said to be the fool's gold...

It's fools gold glowing...

Nothing is growing...

Nothing is flowing from these taps...

It's fools gold glowing...

nothing is flowing...

we're just seagulls pulling at scraps...

Do you still remember the day you've made your commitment for me?...

You swore that it is and will be undying commitment...but why?

How cruel of you leaving me dwelling on this over and over again...

I can't leave...not yet...

Once again...please tell me you loved me...

Am I your gold?...Or just merely Pyrite...unworthy! fake! useless?!

Please...just once...look at me...

**HE :**

My dear, it's been a while I'm living without you by my side...

I've missed you laughter...your sound...everything about you...

Everywhere I looked around our house...there are always pieces of you...

I've been avoiding the wardrobe of yours...the clothes inside reminds me of you...

Every clothes you used to wear on our first date, special events, Valentine's, Christmas...

The perfume I've gifted you on the day I proposed to you...it lingers on your clothes...

Every day and night, when I'm lying on our bed...I kept turning my head to the other side of our bed...

There's no sight of you...it's cold and pain...how I've wished that you are with me...

That day, on my way to work...I bumped into Elana...I'm so shocked...she looked exactly like you...

The way she smiled...the way she glanced at me...I'm afraid to lose HER (YOU) again...

I chased after HER (YOU)...I grabbed her arm and planted a kiss on HER (YOUR) lips...

As expected...I get a slap instead of being kissed back by HER (YOU)...

She works at a restaurant few blocks from my law firm...I stopped by her workplace whenever I finished my daily routine...

Soy chai chocolate...yes, that was your favourite beverage...

Days after days...maybe SHE (YOU) was touched of my passion...my patience...

I gifted her new clothes with the same patterns of what you used to wear before you left...

The way she walks...the smile on her face...they looked exactly like you...

We kept talking and chatting about everything...

Sometimes...she asks me why I kept giving her the clothes that she don't really enjoy wearing...

You were sophisticated while she is edgy...you love laces while she loves glitters...

That's when I realize...no matter how much she looks like you...she'll never be you...

On that cold and windy autumn bench...we broke up...

I kept turning my head away from her...her weeps made me think of you...

I hate that I couldn't protect you when I should...

I made HER (YOU) weeping with sorrow...I'm sorry I couldn't stop your tears...

Recalling that day, I was working overtime...and you texted me that you are waiting for me at the bus stop just few miles from my workplace...I told you that I'll walk myself home...but you insist...

That day...that's when everything in my world stops...

I rush to where you are waiting for me as soon as I finished my cases...

I arrived at the bus stop...but there was no sign of you...

I kept shouting out your name...I kept asking for people around the area about your whereabouts...

Then...I heard the phone ringing, it's from Myra, your sister, she's sobbing...

I took a cab...told the driver to drive as fast as he can all the way just to be with you...

Please...please...I beg you stay with me...wait for me...just this once...

**SHE :**

Where..are..you...?I heard Myra calling my name, trying to keep me awake...

It hurts...I was sitting on the bench, waiting for your arrival...

It...hits me...wild car...the driver...the drunk driver...came towards me...the car, that was my last glance...

The excruciating pain...it hurts a lot, but where are you?

'Myra...My..ra.., where is he...?'

'Sakura! Sakura! He will be here soon...don't worry! Stay with me!'

'No...I don't have much...'

'You WILL be fine! YOU WILL!'

'Myra...where's Sasuke...I hope to see him once...please...'

'I'll get him here! Stay with us! Stay with me!'

**HE :**

'Driver! Can't you go any faster! My fiancée...she hurts badly! Please!'

'There's no way to get there in this busy traffic...I'm driving as fast as I can...'

'Please...I must be with her...she needs me!'

'Oh! For God's sake, I'm sorry...look I'll pull over to the subway stations...catch them...few minutes you'll be there...GO!'

'Thank you...how much for the fare?'

'Nah...I'm not taking...GO! She's waiting for you!'

Please...please...wait for me! I'm coming...

**SHE :**

'Doctor Reid, call the time of death.'

'9:13pm, Patient. Haruno Sakura, Severe blood loss.'

You never came...and yet I'm still waiting...waiting...

Just one last time...I want to feel you...to kiss you...to touch your hair...

I'm sorry...I left without you...

**HE :**

The uneasiness of being in a place full of sick people...

Where are you?...yet I kept asking and asking the nurses...

There..! Myra's standing there...she glanced at me with angry tears...

'Where the hell you've been?! She's waiting for you!'

'I'm sorry..I'm sorry...where's she?'

*crying*'She just left...! You missed this moment...this crucial moment...she needs you!'*crying*

I'm speechless...something wet on my cheek...I cried...I'm sorry...

The second day after Elana and I broke up...

I walk to your wardrobe...your ring...yes...the words I was suppose to tell you on our wedding day...

**SHE :**

You picked up the ring you put on my finger before I left...

The inscriptions "Eternal Love, Forever Yours"...*tears dripping*

**HE : **

Yes the whole ring was made of silver and pyrite...but...the inscriptions are pure gold...

I've been saving up money for these words..."Eternal Love, Forever Yours"...

If only I married you the day after the engagement...I won't missed out so many things about you...

I had never love anyone but you...

**SHE :**

All this time...you've loved only me...

A pure gold within fool's gold...Sasuke...all these time you were...loving me...*smiling*

**BOTH :**

*windows opened* A breeze flowing in...it feels calming...relaxing...I know it's time...

**HE :**

'Sakura, if you're there, I love you, I'm sorry...I should have be with you...I should have marry you the day I propose...'

**SHE :**

'Sasuke, I know...Thank you...I should have waited for a while...I love you'

**BOTH :**

'No goodbyes...only eternal love'

**HE :**

Looking up the sky, that was the brightest sunny day I've ever seen...I saw your smile...

Forever Beloved Sakura.

Got ideas from the song Fool's Gold by Adrienne Pierce and my best friend :)


End file.
